The Bonds That Never Break
by Prithvi14
Summary: Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline and Katherine were in the Salvatore boarding house toasting their latest epic failure, when Quetsiyah on the Other Side declared that she was bored and sent them to past, back when the Mikaelsons were human. AU of We Are Family, set after Chapter 8. Klaroline, Kalijah, Stebekah, Kennett, Damon/OC
1. Prologue

_**Hi Friends, this is my new FF. I got the idea when I completed Chapter 8 of We Are Family. Please leave your reviews. Hope you will like it.**_

* * *

Damon, Stefan and Katherine were in the Salvatore boarding house, when Bonnie and Caroline walked in. They were visibly upset, especially Caroline. He couldn't fault anyone. Katherine did her part well, so did Bonnie, Stefan was compelled and he himself was not doing it whole-heartedly, what with his attraction toward Arabelle and all. So the plan backfired. Instead of Mikael killing Klaus, it was Klaus killing Mikael. But it seemed to make Arabelle happy.

"Well, that was..." Caroline started, very upset as she was left out of the plans.

"Don't remind me, Blondie" Damon growled, half for not getting the job done as he promised him brother, half for that bugging attraction to Arabelle.

Everyone there has a reason to want Klaus dead. Stefan wanted him dead, so he could live with Elena, without her being used as a blood bag. Caroline wanted him dead so she could have her boyfriend, minus the sire bond. Bonnie wanted him dead so she could have her friends safe and sound. Katherine wanted him dead so she could live peaceful life without looking over her shoulder every now and then.

But he was conflicted. He doesn't know how to feel about this. No, it's best if he just postpone the thoughts.

"Well, I have to start running tomorrow, if I have to keep my head intact. But I may as well enjoy a drink with you all, before I start running." Katherine said.

Damon went to the bar and took two more glasses and a bottle of whiskey. Well, desperate times led to desperate drinks. Returning to the place he occupied previously, he filled all five glasses with the drink.

Each picked up a glass. Damon raised it, "To Klaus, the Original Hybrid who's making our lives a living hell"

All followed suit. "To Klaus" they murmured.

"I still can't believe that our carefully laid plans backfired right on our face" Katherine said.

"That guy managed to survive a thousand years from Mikael. Always one step ahead. I'm not surprised" Stefan said, after being silent for a long time.

"Why exactly Mikael wants Klaus dead?" Caroline asked.

"You seriously should stop banging with your sired-boyfriend all the time and start spending time with us, Blondie" Damon said. Yes, he was jealous. She was getting laid while he was not.

Caroline glared at him.

"Alright. Reason no 1:- Klaus is not his son. A bastard born from his mother's indiscretion. Reason no 2:- Klaus killed his mother because she cursed him. Duh!" Damon said.

Caroline gasped. "He killed his own mother?"

"You can't blame the guy, you know." Damon said. "That woman deserved it. She betrayed him, and he was a new born vampire and a new born werewolf. Emotions run high. If I am not mistaken, you killed someone after you were turned, Blondie"

"That's not the same. He is a monster. But Caroline did it unintentionally" Bonnie defended her.

Katherine scoffed, "We are all monsters. He did it unintentionally as well. We have no rights to judge. You are ignoring the rational part of your brain because he hurt your friends. He hurt my family too. He killed them because I ran away, you know. We kill to save our skins and our friends'. He kills to save his skin and his siblings'. We are no different from him"

"Well, I killed my father after I turned. So, Klaus and I are in same boat. The difference is he hides his emotions well, we don't" Stefan said.

"Right bro!" Damon declared.

That seemed to off Bonnie and Caroline.

And the rest of the night went the same way. Drinking.

* * *

"_I am bored" Quetsiyah declared, as she entered the chamber that serves as the meeting place of all Bennetts on the Other Side._

"_What do you suggest, Mother?" Alkmene, Quetsiyah's daughter asked._

"_Let's watch what's happening in Mystic Falls" Quetsiyah said._

_Ayanna, Emily, Sheila and other Bennett witches joined them. They heard the conversation between Damon, Stefan, Katherine, Caroline and Bonnie. All of a sudden Quetsiyah squealed like a little child got a candy. _

_Ayanna looked questioningly at her, "What are you planning, Quetsiyah?"_

"_Nothing much. They still have to understand their soul mates. And it is our duty as the Bennett witches that the Guardians and their soul mates must see them, minus their rivalry"_

"_Still not answered my question" Ayanna said._

"_Where can they see the true self of the Guardians?" Quetsiyah asked._

_Ayanna blinked at her. Yay! Quetsiyah is definitely going to do just that, if that makes Ayanna bewildered._

_She asked all the Bennetts to join hands and stand in a circle. Quetsiyah channelled the power of all 250 Bennett witches and mumbled the spell._

_Tada! It's done._

* * *

It was almost midnight. They were all so drunk even to stand. Damon and Bonnie were on the couch. Damon was sleeping in sitting position, while Bonnie had her legs on his lap. Next to Bonnie's head, on the floor was Caroline, who had her legs crossed over her ankle, holding Bonnie's hand on one hand. Katherine was sleeping on the floor wither head laid on Caroline's lap. Stefan was on the floor, on the other side of the couch, with his face buried between Damon's leg and the couch.

Soon enough, when the full moon reached its apex, the floor started to shake. But they were too drunk to realise what was happening. Then they were pushed into the void. Only to fall on the ground of the woods, still asleep.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it. Please leave your reviews. Until next time...**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hi Friends, here's chapter 2. I hope you like the FF. Enjoy...**_

* * *

The birds were chirping. Damon rolled over, very confused that how on earth his costly couch became so rocky. And uncomfortable.

He opened his eyes immediately realising that he was indeed on a rocky floor. In woods? The last he remembered was that he was drinking with Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie and Katherine. He sat up slowly. Taking in the woods, which appeared to be very much different from what he was used to.

Then he looked at his legs, then his torso. What the hell was he wearing? The clothes are weird. Only then did he look at his shoulder. His eyes widened. He had shoulder length hair. How could it grow over a night?

He looked around him, searching for others. Then he saw a woman lying on the floor with a lengthy golden-blonde hair. He stood up and went toward the woman. Her back was toward him, but as he neared her, he knew who that was.

"Caroline?" he called.

"Mmmm! Ten more minutes, Mom. Please" she mumbled, still trapped in her sleep.

"Wake up, Blondie" he said, little harshly.

Her eyes shot open. "Damon, what the hell are you doing here?" then she looked at him, frowning. "And what are you wearing?"

"You are one to talk" he mumbled. "Look around you, Blondie. We are in some weird place"

Caroline looked around her and then she looked at her dress. She immediately stood up. "What the..."

"Exactly" Damon replied. "Come, we must find others."

Soon enough they found Katherine, who was mumbling that she felt like she was in Bulgaria again. They both ignored her. Then they found Stefan who was holding Bonnie on his lap.

When they walked nearer, they could see that Bonnie was unconscious. They decided that it would be best if they started walking.

"Where the hell are we?" Stefan said, irritatingly, still holding an unconscious Bonnie in his hands.

"The most appropriate question would be, when are you?" a female voice said.

They turned around to see a woman, with caramel skin and green eyes, with a long hair with a friendly smile.

"Excuse me?" Caroline said.

"You are sent back in time by the Spirits. They asked me to take care of you all, while you are here." The woman said.

"What?" Katherine shrieked.

"No need to fret, child. You will be sent back to the time you were from. But you are here for a reason and you will be back once that is accomplished. Come with me" She said as she led the way.

Stefan, Damon, Caroline and Katherine, looked wide eyed at each other and followed her. They still couldn't wrap the news.

They followed Ayanna, who entered the house that was secluded from the others at the edge of the forest. She went inside and they followed suit. Only then did they realise that they could enter without an invite.

"I feel different" Stefan said.

"Different how?" Katherine asked.

"Human" Damon said.

"Me too" Caroline said.

Katherine and Stefan nodded.

So, they were human now. _Wonderful_. They just loved being vampire and being human now does not sit well with them.

But then again, they were in the past where there was no vampire existed. It slightly made sense. Stefan laid Bonnie on the cot, as Ayanna asked him to.

She mixed some herbs and mumbled a spell. She raised Bonnie's head with the support of her left hand and pressed the bowl that contained the herbs to her mouth. Ayanna gently laid her head back on the cot, after she drank some herbs.

"There, she will wake soon." Ayanna said.

"Alright, this is so weird. We can't understand a thing. Why the hell are we in thousand years in the past? Why did the Spirits sent us here? Why are human again?" Caroline started her rambling. She looked at everyone, "I am rambling, aren't I?"

Damon nodded sympathetically at her.

"Sorry. I am freaking out" Caroline said.

"As I said, you have no reason to fret, child. The Spirits do everything for a reason. If you were sent here by them, it means you are playing a bigger part in something that is happening in your time period. The Spirits also warned that you are not to do anything that would change the future. The consequences would be deadly." Ayanna said.

By then Bonnie woke up. Sitting wide eyed as she looked at her ancestor. "So, we are in the past?"

"Yes" they said in unison.

"Oh" Bonnie mumbled.

* * *

Damon was confused, that much was obvious. He could kill Klaus now itself, preventing him from becoming vampire. But if there was no Klaus, then there's no Katherine, then no Stefan, then not him, then no Elena and Caroline. Then no Arabelle. Too much was at stake.

But he could use this chance to know Arabelle and understand his feelings better. Now, he was responsible for all the kids in the room. Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline, though he doesn't want to Katherine. Then had to make up a story. With three school kids, he could make up a story that could convince everyone.

"Where do we live?" Damon asked no one in particular.

Four sets of eyes turned toward him.

"What? Clearly the Spirits are not going to allow us return unless we do what they want, whatever it is. We may as well start making arrangements" Damon replied.

"You can stay in the house next to mine. It's quite big. Enough for five people. The house is abandoned. The owner and his family were lost in sea, when they tried to go back to the Old World. Furniture, vessels and other such are already there. Also you have clothes stocked in there. The Spirits thought of everything. They also arranged or spelled for you the livestock, in the land attached to the house" Ayanna said.

"So, we just have to start living" Stefan said.

"What shall we tell others?" Caroline asked.

"Let me think" Damon said, "But first, you three" he pointed toward Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie, "tell me everything you know about the Vikings"

They filled him in with everything that they studied in High School. Ayanna helped them with some information as well. After thinking a long time, Damon came up with a story.

"Okay. Listen team"

Four sets of eyes glared at him.

Damon rolled his eyes, "We're Robbertsons. Our parents were friends. Stefan and I lost our mother after Stefan was born. Bonnie's parents, Caroline's parents and Katherine's parents died of plague in the Old World. Then my father took you three as his own. This was five years ago. Caroline and Bonnie were thirteen. Katherine was fourteen. Stefan was fifteen. I was seventeen. Then my father decided it is not safe to be there anymore, so we travelled in search of the new lands. We landed in the New World three months ago in the north. My father couldn't survive the journey, and he died. Then we started in search of a place to stay. Ayanna apparently knew that we are coming and took responsibility even before she met us, and is helping us through our difficult time." Damon finished, "Water, please" he asked Ayanna.

Ayanna gave him a bowl full of water which was finished quickly.

"Do you all understand?" he asked.

All five people in the house nodded.

"Good" Damon said, "Caroline, Bonnie, please rehearse this story at least a thousand times. You both are terrible liars" which earned an eye roll and a glare from the blonde and witch respectively.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it. Please leave your reviews friends. Until next time..._**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hi friends, sorry it took me so long. But I managed to finish up the chapter and here it is. Please don't forget to leave your reviews. **_

* * *

Once they were all settled, Ayanna set out to the village. She was all alone now. Days after she found that she was pregnant, her husband fell ill to the plague. It took everything in her to look over his death and start live afresh for her little one that was growing in her. So she asked the Spirits to direct her to a place that was free of the wars, murders and plague. And they did. Also they asked her something in exchange. She must help healing the supernatural beings in the next village. After all, they share the same ancestors.

She accepted it. And she lived in this village for almost thirty years now. Her little one, came out to the world as a daughter, Ingrid. She was a healer as well. And she brought her up. They lived happily. And then Ingrid fell in love with a man from the village. He was an agriculturist and also had a herd of livestock. They were married.

Not long after their marriage, Ingrid got a vision in her dreams, in which the Spirits had asked her to return to the Old World. And just like that Ingrid and her husband left to the Old World leaving everything they owned to her. Over the years she had tried to contact her, but she couldn't. This led her to believe that her daughter has perished. But now, after seeing Bonnie she was certain that was not the case. Her line severed, which means her daughter was alive as well.

She was certain when she had that tingling feeling in her bones this morning, that the Spirits were trying to convey her a message. And they did. She was to take care of the five children until the events that were to be unfolded and to send them back. She wouldn't question them about the future. That was something she shouldn't know at any cost. All she had to do was take good care of them, mentor Bonnie, help them fulfil their destiny and send them home. She could do all that, except for the last one, of course. It was something only concerns the Spirits.

After walking for nearly an hour, she reached her destination. Standing outside the house she called, "Ester"

A blonde woman in her early-forties came outside, wiping her hands on her skirt. A smile graced her lips as soon as she saw who was outside her house. "Ayanna"

Ester took her hands and led her into the house. She saw the entire family sitting in the dining area. Ester's husband, Mikael sat at the head, with Elijah and Finn on his either side. Next to Elijah were Henrik, and then Niklaus. Beside Finn sat Rebekah, then Arabelle directly across Niklaus, smiling at her. Next to Niklaus sat Kol. There was an empty seat next to Arabelle, which was always reserved for her.

They insisted that she break her fast with them, which Ayanna refused as usual. But after her glaring contest with Arabelle she sighed and accepted her fate. There was little that she could refuse her little angel.

They all ate in silence, which was to be expected with Mikael there. Elijah, Finn and Kol had the same shade of brown eyes and brown hair from their father, Mikael. Rebekah inherited her blue eyes and blonde hair from their mother, Ester. The twins, Henrik and Arabelle, had the same raven black hair and crystal blue eyes from their maternal grandfather. Niklaus, with dirty-blonde hair and greenish- blue eyes, she was not ready to analyse where it came from. It could raise many problems. She dreaded the day that the secrets come out.

"Ester" Ayanna said, thinking this might be the time to bring out the matter. "Do you remember, I told you about my childhood friend in the Old World?" She was actually thankful that she indeed had a childhood friend in the Old World.

"Yes" Ester said. "Did you not tell me that she died giving birth to her second son?"

Ayanna heaved a sigh of relief internally. "Yes. Her husband brought their sons and wards to the New World. But unfortunately he perished in the journey. The children found me this morning."

"Oh my goodness! Are they well?" Ester asked.

"They are. Last night I had a dream in which I saw of their arrival. That helped me find them easy enough" Ayanna said. She hated lying. Especially to her dear friend. But it was of importance.

She directed her next question to Mikael, "I would be grateful if you could allow your children to visit them. I fear they might feel ill at ease if they had to friends."

Mikael cleared his throat. His brows furrowed as if he was having a deep thought. "Indeed Ayanna. They have some chores to finish. They would complete it by noon. Then they will visit you. May be the twins could go with you." Mikael said. His words were of suggestions but his face and tone were orders.

"Thank you," Ayanna said.

They finished their breakfast moments later. Ayanna took her leave with the twins.

* * *

Caroline sat outside the house after changing into fresh clothes. She felt odd wearing the gown and uncomfortable. But Katherine assured that she would get used to it within a week. It was really very shocked that they could get along with Katherine. Under all the layers she was really a person. A woman.

Well, if one could get along with Damon Salvatore, then it was not a wonder that they could get along with Katherine as well. After all, she was the female version of Damon Salvatore.

A gentle breeze brushed past her, ruffling her gently brushed long blonde hair. A small smile lit up her face. She felt... amazing. Yes, she knew that was an understatement. But she couldn't pin point the feeling that she got.

They seriously didn't know what the Spirits were cooking. But being here, in the 10th century Mystic Falls felt natural. If she remembered correctly what Elena said, the Mikaelsons were from this time period. Seven children and the youngest died, being attacked by the wolves, there's the Original Daddy, Original witch and...

"Oh my God!" Caroline's eyes widened, "Original doppelganger."

"What are you mumbling to yourself, Caroline?" she heard from behind her. There stood Damon, his hands crossed over his chest, with an eyebrow raised.

"Don't you remember? Have you not paying attention to what Elena said?" Caroline said.

"Remember what?" Damon frowned.

"The Original doppelganger. And we have a doppelganger with us." Caroline said with a huff.

Damon's eyes widened. But she had a distinct feeling that it was not for what she just said. He stood frozen, with eyes wide. She followed his line of sight to see Ayanna walking with a boy and a girl who were not more that fifteen. The girl looked familiar. Raven hair, blue eyes, elegant aura. Then she remembered. Arabelle, Klaus' sister.

* * *

Damon stood frozen. His mind was blank. He could make that distinct feeling of his heart beating fast. The moment he saw her, he just knew. It was her. Arabelle. He swallowed hard. She looked younger. She was younger.

He could faintly hear someone coughing from his left. It was Caroline, raising a brow with some amusement showing in her eyes. He scowled at her and cleared his throat. When he looked back up, Ayanna came near the house with Arabelle and the boy.

"Damon, Caroline" Ayanna said, "This is Arabelle and Henrik, my friend's youngest children" she made the introduction.

Damon, ever the charmer, stepped before Arabelle, took her right hand in his and brushed his lips against her knuckles. And he was glad he did that. For Arabelle blushed, the pink spreading through her. "Miss Arabelle" he said, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Damon congratulated himself inwardly, as he saw Arabelle lost at words.

Again, someone cleared their throat. Again, that someone was Caroline. _She has impeccable timing_, he thought. He looked at the boy and nodded politely.

He saw that Caroline came forward and hugged Arabelle. Damon raised both his brows when Caroline released her from her hug and turned. Damon moved aside as Caroline took Arabelle's hand and led her into the house. Then followed Ayanna, Henrik and himself. Caroline made the introductions this time, to his little brother, the witch and Katherine.

His brother did the same as he, when introduced to Arabelle. He could feel the jealous monster gripping his heart when Stefan plced a light brush of his lips on Arabelle's knuckles. But he grid his teeth and stayed put. Then came the doppelganger. She hugged Arabelle like Caroline did. Katherine acted more human since finding that she was human. Damon frowned, she really was trying to act normal. Arabelle's words snapped him to the conversation that just started.

"You look like Tatia" she said.

Everyone in the house was shocked. And he could recall Caroline said exactly the same thing outside. But he was too distracted by the woman walking with Ayanna. They all blinked trying to come up with the story.

But Katherine managed to say a well convinced lie. "May be we are long lost relatives from the Old World". It was not entirely convincing, but it could pass.

Arabelle seemed to accept the lie though. He was not surprised. Katherine spent five hundred years lying her way.

Then she was introduced to Bonnie. They hugged, but as soon as they did, Arabelle said, "You are a healer". She looked at Ayanna as if asking for some confirmation.

The witch nodded. "She is, my little angel"

Arabelle's face brightened up. "I am a healer as well. Ayanne is mentoring me. May be we can practice together? " She asked Bonnie hopefully.

Bonnie smiled at her. "I'd like that"

Well, this was news for him. Arabelle was a witch. That was to be expected, after all, she was the daughter of the Original witch.

Soon after that the girls ganged up talking animatedly. The boy was left with Mr. Broody aka Stefan. He prayed for the fate of the boy. For he could have no fun with his little brother.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it. Please don't forget the reviews. Until next time...**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hi friends, I am sorry it took me too long to update. But I think you'll forgive me for the delay. So, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. **_

_**Again, I own nothing.**_

* * *

Bonnie was practising magic with Arabelle, guided by Ayanna. It's been a week since they were transported to the Viking era, but for some reasons she was not home sick. Maybe it was she was technically in her hometown. Or because they were not constantly plotting, or looking over their shoulders for their enemies, or running around for every whim of Elena.

Don't get her wrong, she did love her friend. But lately it was as if the world revolves around Elena. And she did not realise it until Katherine pointed it out last night. No one rushed to correct her. Because deep down, they knew it was the fact.

_The 'Robbertsons' were outside their house, while Ayanna was preparing their dinner. They were to discuss about their stay and come to terms with each other, but the talk slowly escalated off the topic. _

"_Honestly, I don't understand why you all are ready to give your life for Elena" Katherine said._

_This infuriated both Bonnie and Caroline._

"_Well, you won't know about it. It is called friendship" Bonnie snapped. _

_Katherine's face became hard. "Yes, Bonnie. You are right. I don't know about friendship. I don't have any friends. Because, I was too busy running for my life for five centuries to stop and make friends" Katherine said. _

"_Is that why you played with others' lives?" Bonnie almost yelled. "You ruined many people's lives Katherine. I understand that you had a hard life, but that doesn't mean that you have to be so self centred" Bonnie said._

_Katherine stood up harshly. "Don't you dare pretend that you know me, Bonnie Bennett. You don't know how it feels to be in my position. Do you know how it feels to be unloved by the people surrounding you? Do you know how it feels when your daughter was ripped away from your hands even before you could see her face, for just for the fact that she was a disgrace to your family? Do you know how it feels to be abandoned by your own family? Do you know how it feels when you learn that the only man you ever loved only spent his time with you for sacrificing you for a stupid curse? Do you know how it feels when you are all alone without knowing what was happening to you when you were drinking blood? Do you how it feels to run for five hundred years without any one to fight for you? Do you? Do you, Bonnie?" By then tears were running down her eyes._

_They were all gaping at her. Bonnie opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't find any words._

"_Did you think I liked ruining other people's lives? I was not living, I was only surviving. When I was disowned I had no one to turn to, like you had your friends. I had no one to help me with my vampirism like Damon, Stefan and Caroline had. I had no one to stand and fight for me like Elena does." She brushed off the tears and said calmly. "I may not know about friendship, Bonnie. But I do know that you are all ignoring the fact that you have your own lives to live than running off for every whim of Elena Gilbert. When all the fights come to an end, you would realize that you lost all time, but Elena would not have. You are in no place to judge me. I kill for my survival. But you all kill for Elena's happiness. Survival and happiness are two different things. The sooner you realize it, the better"_

_And with that Katherine went inside the house to help Ayanna, leaving the others to their thoughts._

"Bonnie, concentrate" Arabelle said gently.

Bonnie turned at the girl with an apologetic look. The raven haired, blue eyed girl smiled at her with the innocent look on her face. Bonnie briefly compared her to the girl she met in the future, with rough and stoic exterior. Maybe that's what happens when you live for a thousand years running from your father. But this Arabelle was so sweet, innocent and lovely. She was way too understanding for her age.

"Sorry." Bonnie said.

"It's alright" Arabelle said. "Shall we try again?"

Bonnie nodded. Ayanna left her with Arabelle, with strict orders. Arabelle was to teach her the simple spells. They have already completed the glamour spell, locator spell with no maps, since there's no map in the Viking era of course, barrier spell and invisibility spell. They were now working on the transportation spell. Ayanna also insisted that she learn Latin. When Bonnie said she didn't know the language, Ayanna was appalled. She said that it was very important that a healer learn the language.

What astonished her most was that, Arabelle was a wonderful teacher. She was very compassionate.

"Now, take a deep breath, hold it. Release. Now breathe again. Picture the place where you want to transport yourself. Now say the spell" Arabelle instructed.

Bonnie did as she said. After finishing the spell, she opened her eyes to see that she did it successfully. She tapped on Arabelle's shoulder, making her to turn around.

"You transported yourself behind me, I see" Arabelle said with a smile.

"Let's take a break" Bonnie said.

Arabelle nodded. They sat there, in the woods, with their back leaning on the tree trunk.

Bonnie was really curious. She had to ask the question that was burning in her mind for a week now. "Belle"

"Yes?" Arabelle asked.

"How come you are the only healer in your family?" Bonnie asked. There, she asked the question that has been sitting on her tongue for a sennight.

"Actually, we have two more healers in our family" Arabelle said.

Bonnie raised her eyebrows in question.

"My brother Kol and my twin Henrik are healers as well" Arabelle said.

"But they are not here, practising with us" Bonnie said.

"My father has this stupid ideology. 'No son of mine shall practice healing. It belongs with women' he had said. And he does not allow them to practice." Arabelle said with a hint of sadness.

Bonnie didn't know what to say. She really felt sorry for them. She thought back to the day the Mikaelsons visited them at Ayanna's house. They were polite and friendly. Not in a single moment of her life did she think that she would refer them to that. Yet, that was the fact.

Being an only child, never gave her the opportunity to know how it felt like to have a sibling. But on that day, she saw firsthand how much they loved each other. The only people she knew from the future were Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah and Arabelle. Elijah in the past was the milder version of Elijah in the future. Rebekah was pretty much the same, minus the bitchiness. Who shocked her the most was Klaus. She never expected him to be that much of a gentleman. He was way too innocent to be the monster he would be in the future.

There were also two more men. The second eldest, Finn, who was a very shy person. The younger brother Kol, who seemed to be the most mischievous of all.

It still broke Bonnie's heart to think that the youngest Mikaelson would have to die at some point. He was the innocent in all this. They could try to stop it. But they could not change the past. They just have to remain a part in it, but they could never change it.

The rest of the day went that way for them. Practising and perfecting the transportation spell.

* * *

Stefan was in charge of the girls now. Being the second eldest, and all that. It was really getting on his nerve. But he had to. Damon was off with Niklaus and Kol on a hunting trip that would last at least a couple of days.

For some reasons, Damon seemed to be more responsible. Stefan had even glimpsed the human Damon of 1864, since they landed in the past. But what astonished him the most was that, not once did Damon complain about it. He seemed to enjoy it. He also noticed the looks Damon would send Arabelle, when he thought no one was watching him. If he didn't know better he would say Damon was falling for Arabelle. He also had the sneaking suspicion that this '_falling for Arabelle_' started even before they came to this timeline.

He also noticed the looks Elijah and Klaus were giving Katherine and Caroline. Klaus was in the same boat as Damon. So was Elijah. Some things never change, he thought. He briefly wondered about the original doppelganger, what was her name again? Ah! Tatia. According to the story by Elena, who heard from Elijah, he and Klaus were both in love with Tatia.

He could pretty much say the same when it comes to him and Rebekah. He thought that he could ignore it. After Klaus removed the compulsion, all that he felt for Rebekah came pouring like rain. He knew there was something that was missing before the compulsion was removed. He always felt very lonely, even after he fell for Elena. Only after Chicago, did he understood it well. And that seriously confused him. He was in love with two women. _Great!_

The more he thought about, he came to the conclusion that his love for Rebekah was way stronger than what he felt for Elena. I mean, falling in love with someone when you are almost human was one thing. But falling in love with someone when you had your humanity switch off was entirely different. God, it confused him more than it should.

But he could not say the same to Kol and Bonnie. The only thing that they did very well was scowling and glaring. Both actions were from the female party, but smirks from the male party.

After checking on the girls he went to his room and lay down. He had lots of thinking to do.

* * *

_**Present day**_

Salvatore house, Mystic Falls.

Elena entered in to the Salvatore boarding house. She had been calling Stefan and Damon from the morning only to have the call go straight to the voicemail. The same went to both Bonnie and Caroline. She didn't know what was happening. Only that it was not right. She had this feeling in her stomach that told her, something was wrong.

After last night's fiasco, which she learnt from Matt, she was sure that Damon would be drinking all night while Stefan would be brooding, Katherine would be running to keep her head, and Bonnie and Caroline would be upset.

She just has to get in the boarding house and see what they were doing.

When she reached the portico of the boarding house, she noticed that the front door was ajar. She quickly made her way to the living room only to see there was large circle, which seemed to be made of salt around the couch. She found five mobile phones scattered around the living room.

Something was wrong.

* * *

Arabelle, Niklaus and Nadia were discussing about the undaggering of their family and the assigning of the hybrids. All of a sudden Niklaus and Arabelle clutched their heads and groaned in pain.

Nadia didn't know what to do. She was paralyzed as she looked at her uncle and aunt grunting in pain, as blood dripped from their nose.

Then the pain stopped. They sat up and looked at each other.

Arabelle frowned and asked, "Did you just have some memories of meeting Katerina and the gang of misfits when we were human?"

"Yes" he almost growled.

Arabelle was thinking deeply, "I need to know what's happening" she said, "I have to contact the Spirits now"

"No, Belle" Niklaus said with worry, "You are not doing magic. Last time you did, you were out for almost a week"

Nadia blinked. _Magic?_

"Niklaus that was thousand years ago. I am stronger now. I can do magic well enough. I had thousand years to perfect it, of course" Arabelle said.

"What?!" Niklaus almost shouted.

"Sorry to break your bubble, brother. But I never stopped practising. Ayanna has been monitoring my progress from the other side" She said.

Niklaus frowned deeply. He was not happy that Arabelle lied to him, but he could understand it. "Are you sure you won't get hurt?"

"I won't, I promise" Arabelle let a small smile grace her lips.

Arabelle then asked them to take care of her body and performed the spell that allowed her to visit the Other side.

* * *

_Arabelle stood at the foyer of Niklaus' mansion. "Ayanna, where are you?"_

"_Right behind you, my little angel" she heard her say._

_Arabelle turned around and hugged her godmother. "Now you have some explaining to do"_

_Ayanna sighed, "Its Quetsiyah. She sent them to the past."_

_Arabelle closed her eyes, exasperated, "Why would she do that?"_

"_Apparently she was bored, so she decided to have some fun." Ayanna muttered, "By sending the soul mates of you and your siblings to a different timeline"_

_Arabelle couldn't wrap her head on what she just heard. "I am so going to kill her when I see her next"_

"_Don't worry my little angel." Ayanna said, "All is well"_

_Arabelle nodded. "So, you say the gang of misfits are our soul mates" she asked._

_Ayanna just shrugged._

* * *

**_Hope you liked it. That Kat part, I so wanted to do that for a long time. So, if there was any Elena fans, I apologize. But I never liked that girl. No hard feelings. As I mentioned in 'We Are Family', I am Kat's fan. So, its only natural that I hate Elena._**

**_Please leave me you reviews._**

**_Next Chapter: Some one will meet their soul mate. And their father._**

**_Until next time..._**


End file.
